Confessions
by Yannami
Summary: After saving Rima from a gang of kidnappers whom they punish by dressing them up in fru-fru, Nagihiko ends up walking Rima home and confesses on the way. The fact that they're together isn't the end. It is just the beginning of their complicated love.


**Hehe…I was bored and I didn't feel like making a one chapter fanfic so I just wrote this.**

**I was speaking with my friend during intrams then, for some strange reason, I asked her how she would react if a specific person I mentioned confessed to her…and this story popped up into my mind…:) Hope it's okay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its character ;)**

**~~~~~~~~~Nagihiko's POV: Royal Garden~~~~~~~~**

**Note* The Royal Garden is in a mess because Ikuto and Utau had a huge fight.**

The guardians left poor me alone with Devil Rima to do the cleaning at the Royal Garden. It was sunset now. Rima's parents are coming to pick her up and we weren't even close to finished. This was going to be a long afternoon for me…

I sighed. For all I knew, the guardians were probably trying to pair us up _again…_Well whatever…It isn't going to work.

*Sigh* I might as well start a conversation with Mashiro-san since we do need to clean alone in the Royal Garden…

"Mashiro-san…" I hesitated. Her head shot up and her eyes were wide with shock but then she calmed down to what seemed like five seconds.

"What is it, Fujisaki…?" She muttered.

"Um…you can go ahead… It's not your mess to clean…" I said nervously. Mashiro-san dropped her broom stick then walked towards the door.

I've been waiting for you to say that" She said as she walked out. I sighed.

All I wanted was a conversation so why did I end up cleaning alone…? Oh yeah. I offered. Suddenly, I heard a scared-to-death scream. Obviously Mashiro-san's scream…

"Mashiro-san?!!" I shouted as I ran outside the Royal Garden, not caring if I left the door open. "Mashiro-san!!" I repeated in a more worried voice. There, some meters outside the gate of Seiyo Elementary, I saw Mashiro-san running away from a gang of boys. She tripped then they all surrounded her.

"Get away from her!!!" I shouted running towards them.

"N-Nagi…don't…they have weapons…" Her eyes were pure shock and traumatized. Her warning sounded unsure. The guys taped her mouth, tied her arms behind her back then left her in a corner then they looked at me. "How dare you do that to her…" I threatened a little too softly. I was too angry to let them hear it.

"Hey. A girly-boy like you has no chance against us" Said the bald, dark man.

"You're too limp…" the one with jet black hair snickered. He was wearing a dark jacket. They gave way to the biggest, most masculine man who was obviously the leader.

"Let's finish him off before he goes witnessing to the cops…" He said, taking out a knife. Rima stared in horror but I simply turned my head to Rhythm.

"Rhythm, let's character change…" I whispered. "Okay!" He replied with thumbs up then a headphone appeared on my neck.

I jumped out of the way, did a back flip and miraculously landed on my feet right before the man tried to stab me. "What the…?! But you're a girly-boy!!!" He shouted in surprise. My eyes winced at the nickname. Girly-Boy? I thought only Ikuto called me that! Rima covered her eyes, tears striking her eyes. She must have been so traumatized, scared and…worried.

"Hurry! We still have the girl! Take her away!" The leader shouted. I smirked as the four other men carried Rima and tried to run off with her in between them. (Man she's light!)

I didn't let anymore time pass. I jumped in front of the four men with Rima (much to their surprise) leaving the leader some distances away.

".Go." I threatened (No he's no longer in character change). My eyes and voice were dead serious. They gulped but shook their head. I sighed. "If you really want me to go that far then okay, I will." I smirked. Rima was saying something but I couldn't tell what she was trying to say because of the tape in her mouth.

"My heart: Unlock!"

"Charanari: Beat Jumper!"

Rima sweat dropped while the other men were freaking out. Once I took one step towards them, they held a knife on Rima's neck.

"DON'T MAKE A MOVE!!!!!" The man with dark shades screamed at me, his veins showed in the neck. "If you want her alive…" The other man beside him threatened. (**Yeah I know I kept saying men and it's sort of confusing so just imagine. There are five men to be exact)**

I stood in place. Hm…in this case, Mashiro-san will have to protect herself, but then how could a devil petite physically beat a macho gang…?

"Oh!" I smiled as if I had an idea. Why didn't I think of this earlier?! They all sweat dropped but then braced themselves for my attack. Little did they know that it would be chibi devil that would attack them :))

"BALA-BALANCE!!!" I said, doing an imperfect pose of bala-balance. The five men laughed so hard they had tears. Rima on the other hand, had fire in her eyes. She became so angry that she managed to untie the rope behind her back and took out the tape in her mouth. The men didn't notice since they were too busy laughing. "Hahaha!!! How pathetic!!! Hahaha!!! How can you save a haha girl haha by doing that!!!" Rima walked one step ahead of them then pointed at me. Her face had face paint on it so yes, she's in character change.

"YOU!!!" She said pointing directly at me with a dark aura. The men stopped laughing.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO COMEDY!" As the gang tried to get her, she pointed at them then her index finger hit each one of them hard in the face, knocking them all down!

"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT A HORRIBLY DONE COMEDY?!!" She said pointing down at them. They all sweatdropped _again…_** (Note for the gang: Never kidnap any member of the Shugo Chara crew)**

"AND AS FOR YOU, FUJISAKI! LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE!!!!!" She said, turning her angry eyes (the eyes of an angry Rima) to me. She did not notice the men get up and they were about to grab her with a sack.

"Mashiro-san move away!!!" I told her but it was too late…but it didn't turn out so badly :))

"BALA-BALANCE!!!" She did the pose and knocked the men down _again. _I then heard a ping sound coming from Rima and her face paint disappeared. "W-what?!" She said, confused. She looked at the four men who lay unconsciously on the floor. Wait…four? I thought there were five?! I looked for the leader and found him running away from us. He was far away and no normal person can catch up to him now since he was almost disappearing due to the far distance.

"Oh you're not getting away…" I told him, spinning a blue, glowing ball in my index finger. "BLAZE SHOOT!!!" I said as I threw the ball towards him, hitting him on the head and then knocking him down unconscious. I undid my charanari and looked at all the men we have beaten up. Rima was tugging for us to go now.

"I think they deserve more than this. You would've been traumatized if I wasn't here. What do you want me to do to them…?" I said looking at her. She shrugged. "You know what, I don't care. You pick. Throw 'em off a building if you have to…" She sighed but she was still shaking a little out of fear. I looked at their exposed arms. It was muscular. "I have a better idea. This never did bore me." I grinned. "Mashiro-san, make sure they don't escape!" I said as I ran to the costumes room. I grabbed a Barney costume, a ballerina costume, a Donald Duck mascot, a mermaid gown and a…bikini for the leader. I came down and her eyes widened. "D-didn't you do this to Tadase and Kukai once?" She said trying not to burst out laughing at my idea. "I'll make their moment more miserable..." My eyes then turned dark. "They did, after all, call me girly-boy…" I said then she smirked. We dragged them to the pre-school where Ami, Amu's little sister stayed.

We left them by the door, ringed the doorbell then they were surrounded by kids who hit them with bats and all thinking they were piñatas.

Mashiro-san and I laughed and then her mother texted.

'_Rima, I'm sorry I can't pick you up today because something came up. Go with someone you trust to take you home. DON'T GO ALONE!!!' _

I peeked at the message then smirked. She then looked at me with an irritated look. "Can I trust you to take me home…" She said with a dark glare. "Magic word" I teased. She sighed then muttered. "_P-please…"_ I leaned my ears closer to her mouth. "I didn't hear you" I smirked. "PLEASE!!" She screamed at my ear. "Ow…That hurt…" I told her but then she just smiled. "That's what I intended to do. Now let's go! I don't want to be seen walking with you!" She said and I just tailed along.

"Mashiro-san…" She looked at me.

"What is it, Fujisaki…?" She replied.

"What would you do if someone confessed to you?" I asked. She then blushed.

"W-why do you ask?" She said, turning redder. I smirked.

"Just to start a conversation." I said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. I loved seeing her blush. Everytime she blushes because of me, it makes my heart beat faster.

She gulped. "I-it depends on…the…guy that confesses…" She said, turning away from me now tomato red. I smirked again.

**~~~~~~~~Rima's POV~~~~~~~~**

Why is he asking me all these questions?! Is he trying to mess with my head?! Well it's working! And was it really for conversation's sake?!

"It depends on the guy that confesses, huh?" He said, holding his chin. I swear not to show him my very tomato red face.

He leaned towards me. "Well, what if Kirishima-kun confessed?" He smirked, his face only inches from mine. Ugh! Why do I need to blush?! I turneded away from his hazel eyes. Did he really mean to kill me? If he keeps on making my heart skip a beat I'd die in his arms!

When I felt the blush fade until it was totally gone **(It took her about three minutes to loose the blush) **I looked at him then replied trying to sound as mean

"You play boy…I would reject him as nicely as possible like the last time." I said calmly. He smiled then turned away from me. I got him by the shoulder then made him face me. "Anymore questions? Or are you trying to match me up with Kirishima…?" I asked. I hoped he didn't. I hope he was interested in me. He smirked.

~The numbers are the different guys (excluding Kirishima) and the letters are the girls for Nagihiko~

**(1) **"What about Hotori-kun?" He asked, still looking away from me. "He's for Amu. I don't have the right to make _my _best friend unhappy." I told him looking straight into the road.

"But do you like him, Mashiro-san?" He asked again. I sighed then looked at him straight in the eyes. H e looked teasing but there was a hint in him that he was being serious. "I only see him as a good friend. Nothing else." I replied. He smiled then looked me straight in the eye.

Remind me again why I'm answering my rival to Amu's friendship. My really hot rival to-wait what?!!! Delete it!! I never called him that!!

**(2) **He turned his head from mine to the road. How disappointing...ugh... "How 'bout Souma-kun?" He asked still looking at the road. "He's...not my type. He's also just a friend." I said looking straight into the road, too. I noticed him grin at the corner of my eye. "What exactly is your type, Mashiro-san?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the road. I goaned. "I won't answer that! You're lucky I'm answering your love questions though, Fujisaki. You know I wouldn't normally do this." I told him. He nodded in agreement then thought of more guys. He smiled teasingly at me.

**(3) **"How about Ikuto-kun?" He asked looking at me carefully. I laughed. "That neko-mimi?! He's cute and sexy but I'm hard-to-get so..." I actually smiled. "I sure do hope we don't look like a walking couple" I told him. Nagihiko leaned down to me so his nose touched mine. "Do you? Do you really?!" He blinked at me. I smacked him on the head as I blushed hopefully not darker than crimson. "Ow! Blame Rhythm! He character changed me!" He said as he rubbed his head and kept his right eye closed. I turned to Rhythm who hid inside the egg then flew to Nagi's pocket.

**(A) **"You know, it's not fair that only you get to ask me. I'll ask you, too" I told him with a smirk. He looked down at me...ugh...I hate being so small! "What would you do if Amu confessed to you?" I asked him. His face turned red then he rapidly shook his head to fade the blush. This is bad... "L-like you said, Mashiro-san! Amu-chan is for Hotori-kun. I wouldn't risk my friendship with Hotori-kun like that!" He said immediately. "But do you like her?" I asked, worried that I might lose him. "Now it's just _like_" He said, turning away. I wanted to keep talking because if I stopped, I might cry. "So you used to love her?!!!" I said. Oops...wrong opic...I felt tears stinging my eyes. "Used to...but then somebody else came into my life..." He then stopped and looked at me. **(He's giving Rima the look he gave Amu after they came to the love knot temple when he said there was a certain girl he's interested in.) **"I was confused. I thought I loved Amu-chan alone but then...I still had the feeling...in my heart...that I wanted to keep this other girl safe...just like Amu-chan back then. I was in the form of Nadeshiko then. I slowly realized I was falling for this other girl. My like became love for this other girl and my love for Amu-chan became like..." **(Yes. Rima knows Nagihiko's secret. This fanfic happened after the fight with Easter) **He just continued to look at me. Who is this _other _girl?! Is he meaning to confuse me?

**(B) **He smiled at me then we continued to walk. "Who is this other girl?" I asked, hoping it would be me...wait...did I just think that? Oh well...What I think stays a thought. "I can't tell you! You'll go around telling everybody!" He smirked. I felt heart broken. So it wasn't me...I tried to carry on with the guessing game. "Is it Yaya?" I asked and he laughed. "I-ie!!!" He laughed. I let out a soft giggle then he looked at me. "I'm glad you're laughing again, Mashiro-san!" He smiled. Oh no! Did he see me...cry?!!! "Wha-what do you mean by that?!" I asked mortified. He laughed harder. "You were crying!!!" He laughed out loud now while I stared in shock not because of the message but because I never knew that he would be capable of laughing this loud on public. I though he was...not shy but...you know what I mean to all those who watch Shugo Chara!

**(4) **"What if Sanjou-kun confessed?" He asked. I simply shook my head. "He's too quiet" I assured him. "I'm telling you! He makes us read books. You never even met him yet so you won't understand..." I told him. "I understand, Mashiro-san." He told me, looking me straight in the eye. I looked at him, too as we continued walking to my house.

He suddenly turned serious then joking again as he said

**(5) **"What if _I _confessed to you, Mashiro-san?" He asked me with a smile. He looked me straight in the eye. What was I supposed to say? He's teasing! He's obviously not serious! If I say I'd accept and he's joking he might...he might...avoid me...I looked at him teasingly. "I would reject you without hesitation!" I said with a frown. His eyes grew wide with shock, and then it became sad. "Okay. But you do realized I was only kidding" He chuckled emotionlessly. Rhythm and Kusukusu's egg slightly opened and the two Shugo charas peeked through it sadly. We walked in silence. I did not want to walk in silence again. I was enjoying our talk!What should I do...?

"Are you sad?" I asked him. He looked at me then forced a smile. How fake.

"Why would I be, Mashiro-san?" He said. FAKE! YOU'RE SAD AND I KNOW IT!

"It...became quiet all of a sudden..." I told him.

"Okay then. What do you want to talk about?" I sighed.

"Who is this girl? This other girl that you fell in love with...?" I asked.

"I'll give you hints." He winked at me. "Okay" I replied.

"She's petite, small, blonde, dense, funny, easily kidnapped, loves gags and she just beat her kidnappers sometime ago." He said with a smirk.

W-what?! He just described me! I'm not sure how to react! I could hug him and tell him I love him too or I could give him a dark glare for calling me small, dense and easily kidnapped but still accept! "Mashiro-san?" He said, waving at me. I shook the thought off. Okay...another option is to stand still out of shock...I guess I did option 3. It took me around 4 minutes to get back to my senses. I shook off the shock then looked at Nagihiko straight in the eye. I knew what I had to do.

"Ask me again what I would do if you confessed." His eyes grew wide and some hope spread on his face.

"Okay...What would you do if I confessed to you, Mashiro-san?" H e asked. I tiptoed so my face came closer to his, pulled him down with his collar the kissed him on the lips, much to his surprise. Our kiss was short. It lasted for about fifteen seconds then he pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked with a smirk. He smirked back.

"Yup" Then he kissed me on the lips for another fifteen seconds. (Yes I count the seconds of my first two kisses). He chuckled happily.

"Look at yourself" He said, handing me a mirror. I was shocked to see myself redder than crimson.

"I-I'm red..." I choked. He giggled. Suddenly I heard my phone ring. I answered it.

"Oh hey, mama...yes...I'm on my way...just almost kidnapped! Don't worry though. I tortured them...gave them a makeover you know, girly clothes then left them in a preschool...Kids thought they were piñatas..." I know I sounded weird but I didn't care anymore. I saw Nagihiko sweat drop beside me. Suddenly I heard a loud 'WWWWHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTT???!!!!!!!' Coming from the other line from my mother. I sighed as she asked if I was okay or if someone was with me...stuff like that...

"Yes, mama, I'm not alone. Guess what, he's the one that saved me and humiliated the kidnappers...Yes I'm on my way home..." Then I shut the phone. Before Nagihiko or I can speak, we heard deep voiced screams followed by little kid's screams. We turned to see the kidnappers with torn and broken outfits. "COME BACK PINATAS!! WHERE'S THE CANDY??!!" Screamed the little preschoolers that followed them. I took a video of it. "This is so going to youtube" I grumbled. Nagihiko chuckled again then put his arm around my waist. I blushed again.

"Let me guess, Rima-koi. Your mother wants you home now" He smiled then, if possible, I blushed a deeper shade of red. I nodded.

He kissed me on the fore head then carried me bridal style. "Rhythm, character change!!" He said. Out of the egg, Nagihiko's cool Shugo Chara came out then I heard a ping sound then there was a headphone on Nagihiko's neck. Even Kusukusu came out of her egg with a he smile then whispered in my ear. "I'm glad he's yours now, Rima! I can tell all this time that you have been waiting!" I smiled then looked at him.

I shrieked as we jumped from tree to tree and roof to roof but even though I may be afraid of almost anything, I felt safe because he kept me safe. I cuddled my head in his chest. I can't wait for tomorrow. "I love you, Nagi-koi" I said. I felt his lips touch my forehead then he whispered, "I love you too, Rima-koi" I giggled at the nickname. I'm so glad that I don't need to pretend anymore...

**~~~~~~~~Normal POV: Behind a bush~~~~~~~~**

The guardians, Kukai, Hikaru, Rikka, Ikuto and Utau had zombie eyes as they watched Nagihiko and Rima jump to Rima's house. Suddenly Yaya exclaimed.

"KYAAA!!! NAGIIKO CAN BE SO ROMANTIC!!! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!!!" "Hooray..." They all muttered in monotone. Yaya then tilted her head, confused.

"Why are you guys so...emotionless? We just paired them up! Isn't this what we've been trying to do ever since...well...we beat Easter?" Yaya said.

"Well, you did not exactly beat my company. You just gave me a heart's egg" Lil' Hikaru said. Everyone sweat dropped. Amu then pointed at the bunch of kids that chased the kidnapper. "Ami's in there..." Amu said.

"Actually, I'm worried about the kidnappers" Rikka said.

"Aren't we going to help them?" Tadase asked. Everyone shook their heads then Tadase nodded in agreement.

They all just stared as the kids tortured the five kidnappers some more. "WE WON'T KIDNAP ANYONE FROM THE CAST OF SHUGO CHARA AGAIN!!!" They all cried. Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Kukai, Hikaru, Rikka, Ikuto and Utau looked at each other then shrugged. They didn't know they were a cast of Shugo Chara.

"But then...why aren't we helping them?" Yaya asked. "They don't deserve it..." Ikuto said. Everyone giggled as they remembered the victory or Nagihiko and Rima when they beat up the kidnappers. They were going to help out but it didn't look like they needed help so they just sat there and watched the Rimahiko moment. Utau stopped laughing and glared at her irresponsible brother. "Go help them out!!" She told him. "Why?!" He whined. "It would teach you to be more responsible!" She scolded. Ikuto groaned, went in the middle of the fighting area and just stood there.

They all put their hands in their faces. "Ikuto nii-san..." Tadase sweat dropped. "Does he really think that just standing there looking sexy could help anyone?!" Amu exclaimed. Ikuto sighed then went away. Utau then stood up from the bush with fangs.

"IKUTO!!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!!!" Utau screamed. "To Mcdonalds. I'll come back after I get my cheeseburger...and a fish." He said walking away. Everyone then watched in amazement as Utau beat up her older brother.

**Kukai, Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Hikaru and Rika turned to the camera.**

**Kukai: I'm so glad Nagihiko and Rima are together now and I bet they are too!!!**

**~Kukai points at Utau and Ikuto who are still fighting. There in the background you could see the kidnappers pointing at Ikuto and Utau saying "More Shugo Chara cast!!! Run" But they failed because a couple of kids got them then banged them some more with a baseball bat~**

**Kukai: So anyway, please Rate and Review.**

**Yannami: I know you're reading so Rate and Review!!!**

**Kukai: And say if you want another chapter because Yannami is not sure whether or not she should continue.**

**~Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Hikaru and Rikka gives the fanfiction readers a thumbs up and says, "RATE AND REVIEW!"~**

**Yannami: But I can't help but think we forgot something...**

**Hikaru: It's probably nothing...**

**~Then you could see kids having a party at the Royal Garden. ~**

**Girl 1: I can't believe that the Royal Garden is this beautiful!!!**

**Boy 1: Yeah! I wonder who left the door open!!**

**Girl 2: It doesn't really matter! What's important is that we are having fun!**

**All: Yahoo!!!**

**Saaya Yamabuki (with glittery eyes): Oh! So many pictures of the sleeping Tadase-sama and Nagihiko-sama!!! EEP!!!**

**Yamabuki's group (sweat dropping): Saaya-sama...**


End file.
